Under The Big Top
by Dossam
Summary: What happens when The Generation of Miracles, the lead entertainment group in the world, disbands? Can Kuroko bring them back together? And did they really disband just because of their blossoming powers and talent or did they do it to run away from their feelings for a certain blunette? In this world of magic, music, and make-up not everything is as it seems.


What happens when The Generation of Miracles, the lead entertainment group in the world, disbands? Can Kuroko bring them back together? And did they really disband just because of their blossoming powers and talent or did they do it to run away from their feelings for a certain blunette? In this world of magic, music, and make-up not everything is as it seems.

Sorry, I'm still an amateur at writing and especially fanfiction so don't be too harsh if you rate, comment, and or review. This fanfiction will be slow going but I'll be sure to update a lot. There will be some descriptive scenes later on; I don't know what pairing I'll be doing yet so I want to here your recommendations. I hope you enjoy!

Echoes of the cheering audience, bright red lights, the tight rope, exotic scarves hanging from the sky, everything that made the circus what it was brought Kuroko joy. Kuroko could still hear the distant music that seemed to always resound through the entire circus despite the fact that the circus hadn't had a show in almost three months. The circus Kuroko walked through now was just the hollow carcass of what it used to be. "Kuroko, what are you doing here? It's dangerous at night." Kuroko turned around and smiled as he saw his fiery haired leader, maybe he wanted to come back and lead the circus again.

"Akashi-kun, you came back." Akashi smiled and said, "Of course I did, the tent won't close down by itself now will it?" Kuroko stared in bewilderment-at least be his standards-at his now ex-leader. Kuroko cried, "Akashi, you can't. The others are just taking a break, they'll be back soon so please don't…!" Akashi's smile turned sly as he whispered into Kuroko's ear, "You know as well as I that they won't be coming back to this dump…and especially back to you. They probably don't even remember you any more. They've blossomed into the best entertainers in the world under my command so why don't you take my offer?" Akashi's eyes met milky blue orbs as he asked, "Why don't you join my coven and I, we'd all love to have you."

Kuroko clenched his stomach in pain as he felt bile rising in his throat. What happened to all of his friends? Why did they have to change? Kuroko fell, expecting to hit the ground, but was easily caught by Akashi. Kuroko pushed Akashi away and bolted out the entrance of the tent as quickly as he could. He swore on his life, he would bring them all back together. Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw a bright light flash before him and then he realized he was in the middle of a trail. All kuroko heard was the whinny of a horse before he was pushed into the dark abyss called unconsciousness

"Yo, Riko, I think this kid's waking up!" Kuroko gave a slight groan as he heard a booming voice echo through his head. Kuroko gasped and sat up but grabbed his head again as he felt something hit it. "You shouldn't be moving around so soon you know? And what's with your bed-head?" Kuroko winced as light reached his eyes but looked around when they adjusted. He saw the wooden walls and felt the ground moving beneath him, all traits of some kind of cart. "Where am I?" Kuroko asked the tall teen next to him but before he could answer a woman's voice piped up, "You're riding with our caravan; we call it 'Seiren'." Kuroko cocked his head to the side and silently asked himself, "A caravan, huh?"

Sunlight pierced through the canvas-like cloth of Kuroko's cart and for the warmth he was grateful. "Yo, you can remove your cast now." Kuroko turned his head and saw the tall red-head again who-he soon found out-was called Kagami. Kuroko let out a low hum as the fierce looking male began removing the cast carefully. '_Kagami's a nice person' _Kuroko thought with a small smile touching his lips. Kagami looked up at the young blunette and asked, "So…do you have any talents?" Kuroko's soft spoken voice inquired, "Why do you need to know?" Kagami smiled and said, "Of course it's because we earn our money by performing and since you're part of our family now we need to know what you can do." Kuroko's breath caught in his throat as the words fully reached his brain. Kuroko mumbled, "I like to sing and dance." Kagami's hand reached out as he said happily, "Welcome to Seiren."

"Okay, listen up all new-comers! Today we're going to test your ability so I hope you're ready." Everyone looked up towards the caravan's leader in bewilderment as Riko continued on, "As I'm sure you've heard, there are some people born with supernatural powers. However, this is a test to see your natural ability. Let's get started."

5, then 4, then 3, Kuroko watched as the line got shorter and shorter until finally it was his turn to perform. "What will you be showing us today?" Kuroko looked up at Riko and answered, "I will be singing." Kuroko exhaled and began.

"Sleep, my child and peace attend thee, all through the night guardian angels, God will send thee, all through the night. Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and vale, in slumber sleeping, I, my loving vigil keeping all through the night. While the moon, her watch is keeping  
all through the night while the weary world is sleeping all through the night. O'er thy spirit, gently stealing visions of delight revealing breathes a pure and holy feeling all through the night.  
Love to thee, my thoughts are turning all through the night. All for thee, my heart is yearning,  
All through the night. Though sad fate our lives may sever. Parting will not last forever, there's a hope that leaves me never, all through the night."

Riko stared at the teen in awe, his presence was horribly weak but when he sang he seemed to glow like the moon, radiating a warm yet frigid aura. Kuroko had finished yet Riko stilled as still as stone and was only brought back to reality when her companion Hyuga stood up and clapped. Riko stood up with him and announced, "I want to personally congratulate everyone here on entering our family." Kuroko cocked his head as Riko sent a warm smile his way. Kuroko almost stumbled as an idea filled his head. He knew how he would bring his friends back together.


End file.
